parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
HMV: Delilah is the Big Bad Cat
Duchess Productions' Halloween music video of The Big Bad Cat from Rugrats Go Wild. Song: * The Big Bad Cat Sung By: * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Halloween Video Intro (2018)) * (Fade in from black) * (Emmy in the Forest of Darkness) * (Scooby Doo Dancing) * (Delilah is Seen) * (Scooby Giggles) * (Singing Cast from The Brave Little Toaster During "It's a B-Movie Show): The big bad cat's an act. * (Singing Cast from The Great Mouse Detective During "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind"): The big bad cat's an act. * (Delilah's Sinister Smile) * Scooby Doo: Don't go and be fooled by those fancy pants. It's just her feline arrogance. Flaunting their collars with tinkly bells. She thinks her litter box don't smell. Don't go and be fooled by this crazy cat. * Delilah: Don't go and listen to his crazy fact. Not gonna tell you twice. You better watch your back. * Scooby Doo: Don't go and be fooled. The big bad cat's an act. * (Pink Elephants Walking): The big bad cat's an act. * (Delilah's Shocked Face) * (Pirates Dancing): The big bad cat's an act. * Delilah: I thought I warned ya-- Not gonna tell you twice. You better watch your back. * Jessie: Don't go and be fooled. The big bad cat's an act. * (Scooby Laughs): What do you think? You think I'm afraid of your claws? * Delilah: Can the old canine philosophies. Why don't you just go and tend to your fleas? * (Scooby Howls) * Delilah: Don't push me mutt. I'm just not in the mood. You're one swipe away from becoming cat food. * Scooby Doo: Don't go and be fooled by this crazy cat. * Delilah: Don't go and listen to his crazy fact. Not gonna tell you twice. You better watch your back. * Scooby Doo: Don't go and be fooled. This big bad cat's an act. * (Dancing Scene from Muppets: Most Wanted During "I'm Number One"): The big bad cat's an act. * Scooby Doo: What'd I tell you? * (Zander Dancing Next to Reese): The big bad cat's an act. * Delilah: I thought I warned ya-- Not gonna tell you twice. * Plankton: You better watch your back. * Scooby Doo: Don't go and be fooled. The big bad cat's a furball hackin', rodent snackin' act. That's right, an act. You're just some pussy cat. You think you're tough? * Delilah: I dare you, Spike, to call my bluff. * Scooby Doo: You're a very scary putty tat. * Delilah: You're one swipe away from becoming toast. * (Emmy Hugging Max Scared-Like): Eliza, get my doggie bag. * Delilah: I'm about to catch a snack. * Ratigan: The big bad cat's an act. * Scooby Doo: Whoa, who cut the cheese? Was that you, baby? * Rocky: The big bad cat's an act. * Scooby Doo: You may wanna reexamine your diet. * Delilah: I thought I warned ya-- Not gonna tell you twice. You better watch your back. * Scooby Doo: Here I am, come get me. We can settle this right now, right here. Mano y mano, dogo y cato. * (Singing Cast from The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure During "Eggs"): The big bad cat's an act. * Scooby Doo: Come on, me and you. Come on, let's go right now. I'll rip that fur coat off ya, and wear it, and all my dogs friends will be goin', "Spike, where'd ya get that skanky cat coat?" * Jafar: The big bad cat's an act. * Scooby Doo: Hear what I'm sayin' red? Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (The Forest of Darkness; @1999-2005 PBS) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Krypto the Superdog (Feline Fatale, & Andrea Finds Out; @2005-2006 Warner Bros.) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Scooby Doo: Music of the Vampire (@2012 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School (@1988 Warner Bros.) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * Pokemon (The Purr-fect Hero; @1997 OLM) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (@1988 Warner Bros.) * The Scooby Doo Show (Mamba Wamba and the Voodoo Hoodoo; @1976-1978 Hanna Barbera) * Muppets: Most Wanted (@2014 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Dinosaur Amour; @2007 Sunrise) * Spongebob Squarepants (Chum Caverns; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (A Clue for Scooby Doo; @1969-1970 Hanna Barbera) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo!: Mystery Incorporated (Battle of the Humungonauts; @2010-2013 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (@2000 Warner Bros.) * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (@1994 Universal) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) Category:Halloween Music Video Category:HMV Music Videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music videos